Nymphadora Tops en de Zeven Doodzonden
by Bardlover
Summary: Nymphadora Tops overpeinst de zeven doodzonden en hoe een zekere weerwolf ervoor zorgt dat ze ze begaat. Als hij dat nou toch eens wist. Een serie van zeven krabbels.
1. Chapter 1

Nymphadora Tops en de Zeven Doodzonden

Disclaimer: Ik bezit alleen dit kleine beetje plot, wat meer een serie krabbeltjes is dan een echt plot. Dus, helaas, is Harry Potter niet mijn geldmachine.

A/N: Deze fic zal zeven hoofdstukken tellen, die allemaal al in het Engels geschreven zijn.

Hoofdstuk 1: Jaloezie

Nymphadora Tops was een halfbloed, dus ze wist alles van de zeven doodzonden. Haar vader was een Dreuzelkind, en zijn ouders waren brave Engelse Katholieken; wanneer ze bij hen verbleef, hadden ze haar meegenomen naar de Mis. Ze herinnerde zich dat, toen ze te weten kwam van de zeven zonden, ze zich besefte dat ze een heleboel tijd in het kleine hokje door zou moeten gaan brengen om de pastoor te vertellen wat voor stout meisje ze was geweest. Biechten, noemden ze het. Ze kreeg er maar een schuldgevoel van.

Op dit moment had ze te lijden van een van die zeven gevreesde eigenschappen. Jaloezie.

Ze was jaloers op Sirius Zwarts, haar eigen neef (hoewel ze slechts kort geleden de echte Sirius had leren kennen, niet degene uit haar moeders herinneringen of degene die ze zo vaak op 'gezocht' posters in het Ministerie zag), voor één lullig dingetje.

De manier waarop hij zo nonchalant met Remus Lupos kon praten, zo makkelijk. Ze was jaloers op hem omdat hij een kamer binnen kon lopen waarin voorgenoemde Remus Lupos zich bevond zonder op zijn achterste te vallen. Waarom had hij zo'n effect op haar?

Ze had weken geprobeerd toenadering tot hem te zoeken, maar het enige waar ze in was geslaagd was over hem heen te vallen. Zijn reflexen waren goed, God zij dank (misschien te danken aan de weerwolfzintuigen), dus negen van de tien keer ving hij haar op. Wat haar er dan weer toe bracht bijzonder ondeugend te zijn en expres te vallen, alleen om zijn armen om zich heen te voelen slaan.

Het was zielig. Het ergste was dat ze het wist. Maar het scheen dat ze niets goed kon doen wanneer ze bij hem in de buurt was. Voor hem was ze gewoon een of andere punker die over haar eigen voeten struikelde.

Dus moest ze zich voor nu tevredenstellen met het meeluisteren met (okee, afluisteren van) zijn gesprekken met Sirius en doen alsof ze bij hen zat, in staat tot spreken zonder te vallen of haar hele gedachtegang kwijt te raken.

Want wanneer ze met hem praatte, begon ze de malste dingen te benijden—zijn theekopje, omdat het zijn grote handen om zich heen kon voelen; zijn shirt, omdat het zijn met littekens bezaaide borst aan kon raken; zijn vork, omdat het zijn lippen aan kon raken…

Ze wist niet hoeveel langer ze het nog uit kon houden zonder hem te bespringen. En hem bespringen leek zo'n goed idee. Misschien zou ze deze keer meer dan één zonde op te biechten hebben in het kleine hokje.

Hopen staat altijd vrij. In de tussentijd ging Tops naar haar kamer, waar ze haar ogen sloot en deed alsof ze Remus' theekopje was.

A/N: Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden. Ik geef mijn Britse Literatuurles de schuld van deze kleine serie plot-bunnies. We lezen Everyman (Elcerlijc) en het noemen van de zeven doodzonden daarin deed me hier aan denken. Ja, fan fictie heeft mijn leven gecorrumpeerd. Dank aan mijn beta jwoods471 en Omnicat, die het vanuit het Engels heeft vertaald. Review alsjeblieft!


	2. Chapter 2

Nymphadora Tops en de Zeven Doodzonden

Disclaimer: Ik Nymphadora Tops of Remus Lupos niet. Ik accepteer kaartjes met uitingen van sympathie.

A/N: Review alsjeblieft!

Hoofdstuk 2: Gulzigheid

Nymphadora Tops was nooit geobsedeerd geweest van chocolade. Tuurlijk, ze hield van het spul; wie houd er immers niet van een lekkere reep of een stuk Duitse chocoladetaart. Het was haar echter niet ontgaan dat een zeker Ordelid er nogal weg van was. Jazeker, Remus Lupos was de enige persoon die ze kende die het spul altijd bij de hand had. Tenminste één reep, als het niet meer was.

Natuurlijk, het was handig als je met Dementors geconfronteerd werd, maar ze wist wel beter dan dat smoesje te geloven. Nee, ze wist dat Remus Lupos een chocoholist was. Het was zijn obsessie, zijn stressuitlaat, zijn troost. Hij was nog steeds niet gewend aan langdurig menselijk contact (twaalf jaar leven zonder een vriend zou dat met iedereen doen) dus was chocolade zijn beste vriend. Het moest een aantrekkingskracht hebben die geen menselijke vriend kon bieden—het kon je nooit verraden.

Tuurlijk, je kon er een paar extra kilootjes rond de heupen door oplopen, maar het was nooit onverwacht. Nee, chocolade gedroeg zich altijd hetzelfde. Het smolt op iemands tong en gleed met zijdeachtig gemak iemands keel in.

Tops was alle verleidelijke eigenschappen van chocolade aan het leren. Voor haar was chocolade een manier om haar lu-(wacht, verkeerde zonde) dorst naar het gezelschap en de liefde van voornoemde Remus Lupos te lessen. Ze had zijn advies opgevolgd en een doos Godiva chocolaatjes gekocht in een Dreuzelwinkelcentrum.

Als hij toch eens wist dat ze de chocolaatjes gebruikte om zichzelf af te leiden van hem, in plaats van het een of andere ex-vriendje. Natuurlijk had ze een draai aan haar plan gegeven door het wat van de dure chocolade aan te bieden. Ze zou nooit vergeten hoe hij eruit zag toen hij de stukken at; hij had zijn ogen dicht van genot. Ze wenste dat zij dat kon veroorzaken—

Wat de reden was dat ze een hele doos Whitman chocolaatjes (ook aangeraden door Remus) aan het eten was en bij het vuur zat te mokken. Ze zou dik worden. Het kon haar niet schelen. Het was toch niet zo dat iemand haar binnenkort naakt zou zien. Nou ja, niemand anders dan het personeel van het St. Holisto's, ten minste. Maar ze gaf niet om zomaar iemand uit het ziekenhuis.

Ze staarde in het vuur en vroeg zich af hoe Remus het maakte deze volle maan. Ze zou wat chocolade voor hem klaar moeten hebben morgen—niets werkte beter om hem op te vrolijken. Ze keek naar de halflege doos. Wat zou het ook. Ze zou morgen wel vlug langs de winkel gaan en een nieuwe doos voor hem kopen. Ze had deze helemaal nodig.

Ze negeerde de wetende blik van Sirius. Ze wist niet hoeveel hij wist, en ze gaf er echt niet om. Ze had haar chocolaatjes, die het enige waren dat ze nodig had. Tenminste, tot ze haar handen op Remus kon leggen. Dan zou hij een behoorlijke tijd bezig zijn.

"Wil je gezelschap?" vroeg haar neef.

Ze gebaarde naar de stoel naast haar. "Alleen als je niet verwacht dat ik mijn chocolade met je deel."

"Je deelt met Remus!"

"Ik weet het. Hij is anders."

"Is hij speciaal?"

"Ja."

Ze negeerde zijn wetende grijns. Ze gaf er niet om. Remus was speciaal. Ze was alleen maar vrienden met Sirius. Ze wilde meer...zoveel meer met Remus. Zou iemand gulzig kunnen zijn tegenover een persoon? Ze zou er achter moeten komen…hopelijk persoonlijk.

A/N: Hier is het. Ik weet niet of jullie Godiva of Whitman chocolade kunt krijgen in Nederland, maar als het niet kan, zou het wel moeten. Godiva chocolade is DUUR maar hemels. Whitman is het goedkopere alternatief.

Dank aan mijn beta jwoods471 en Omnicat voor het vertalen. REVIEW ALSTUBLIEFT!


End file.
